


With Every Touch

by helnae



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Communication, Consentacles, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Futa, F/F, Light Bondage, Living Sex Toys, Smut, Transhumanism, hella gay, love and caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helnae/pseuds/helnae
Summary: Amy Dallon has a blessed life, living with her girlfriend, Taylor Hebert, whom she loves and cherishes. And maybe they get up to some rather less-than-innocent and, well, sometimes rather kinky activities, but that's not wrong, right?





	1. Part One

The very first thing I felt as I awakened wasn’t the sinfully soft silk sheets I lay between, as lovely as they were, nor the warmth of the embrace in which I lay. No, it was the perfect image of my Mistress’ body that my skin on hers provided.

 

I sleepily traced her image with my mind as I gradually made my way to wakefulness. My attention focused on every one of her perfect imperfections in turn, all but caressing them with my thoughts as I confirmed to myself that yes, Mistress Taylor was here with me. What meagre tenseness there was within me relaxed as I gazed upon her form with my powers.

 

My attention drifted to her brain, and the happy smile I didn’t realize I had widened as I realized she was still asleep and, from what I could interpret, having a nice dream. I mean, it would have been wonderful if she was awake to play with me, but sometimes it was just nice to relax like this, with our arms around one another, our legs tangled together, and my head tucked under her chin. The warmth in my chest, distinct from the tingly warmth of submission, grew.

 

My power-granted gaze wandered to the various edits I had made to her body, from the practical, like the corrected vision she’d insisted on, to the ones meant purely for our pleasure, like the changes I’d made to her vaginal juices so they’d be tastier. Every change had been made with her permission and direction, and the reminder of how much Mistress trusted me filled me with love and happiness.

 

Finally, with my observation of my beloved’s body complete, my other senses were allowed to make their own reports. The aforementioned sinfully soft sheets made themselves known, as did the spider silk collar around my neck, snug enough to remind me of its presence and what it represented, but not tight enough to choke me. A memory of joyful tears rolling down my cheeks when Mistress had presented me with the first collar she’d made for me flashed through my mind, unbidden but not unwelcome.

 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. Why was my Mistress still asleep? Usually she got up at least half an hour before I woke up to go for a run around the farm. She’d then take a shower and usually get back in bed with me for more cuddles if I was still here. I ran a hand up the smooth, soft skin of her back to check her hair, but no, it was still dry.

 

With great reluctance I pulled away from her and pushed myself up, my eyes opening to blink blearily at our room. They were drawn to the glow of the clock on the bedside table, and after a bit of muzzily deciphering its display I realized what had happened. I had somehow, despite my tendency to sleep in a little, woken up before dawn. 

 

Giggling softly to myself, I carefully eased myself back into Mistress’ embrace, tucking my head back under her chin where it belonged despite feeling no indication that I could fall back asleep just yet. An idea had popped into my mind for how best to awaken Mistress Taylor, but that had to wait for the right moment. For now, I was perfectly happy to take advantage of the opportunity for more cuddles.

 

I spent a good twenty minutes like that in contented bliss. My hand trailed lazily up and down her back, tracing the graceful curve of her spine and the firmness of her muscles. Eventually, though, I felt the first indications that she was starting to awaken. With a devious grin I once again extracted myself from Mistress’ arms and gently, oh-so-gently, rolled her over onto her back. A slight frown appeared on her sleeping face, and she started to feel around on the sheets, likely for me. I watched her adorable actions for a moment, then took the pillow I had neglected in the night and placed in within her reach. Still asleep, she scooped it up and hugged it tightly, and I couldn’t hold back an amused giggle.

 

I shook myself, reaffirming my intentions. I slipped under the covers and positioned myself between her slightly parted legs. My hands went between her legs and gently eased them apart, and I felt gratified when they cooperated. In a flash my lips met her inner thigh, and I kissed and licked my way up, my tongue tracing meaningless patterns on her silky skin. Mistress started to squirm slightly as I neared her sex, and I paused to take a deep breath of the heady scent of her growing arousal. But despite how much I wanted to, rather than just diving right in I moved to repeat my worship on her other thigh. 

 

With every touch, I saw an image of how turned on she was getting, the flashes of activated nerves, the dumping of hormones into her system, the rush of blood to certain places. I had gotten very good at identifying those signs, and the idea that I was having such an effect on my beloved without even using my power on her stoked the growing fire in my core. My own thighs rubbed together, but I didn’t reach down to touch myself. No, this moment was all for Mistress Taylor.

 

Eventually I stopped my teasing of both Mistress and myself and let my eyes devour her blooming flower. Even in the darkness the sheet above me I was certain I could see the shimmer of wetness on her petals, and I gave in to the urge to lean in and have a taste. I was quite proud of the work I’d done on her juices, making their flavor a wonderful blend of tart and floral with a heady undercurrent of feminine musk, and I moaned softly as the taste burst across my tongue. From there the hold I had on my technique started to falter as I dove right in.

 

I started with long licks from the base of her pussy to her clit, my tongue flattened to cover everything. On the last such lick I flicked that little nubbin with the tip of my tongue, then started to circle it. I was rewarded with a jerk of her hips and a sleepy moan, and the warmth within me grew as I grasped her hips to keep her in place. My tongue strayed to trace around her treasure before darting to lap at her entrance and the liquid ambrosia it produced. We both moaned in that moment, and I didn’t stop even as I closed my lips around one of hers and sucked her into my mouth. My tongue flitted over the delicate, sensitive flesh for a delicious moment, and then I released her and repeated my actions on the other lip, not wanting to neglect any of Mistress’ delightful pussy.

 

Mistress’ moans came more and more frequently as she drew closer to wakefulness. I waited until she was right at the cusp, then stiffened my tongue and drove it into her.

 

“Oh!” I felt her eyes snap open as her thighs squeezed around my head. “Amy? What…” I didn’t answer as I was too busy twisting and wriggling my tongue within her in an effort to lick every inch of her I could reach. She shuddered as I caressed a particularly sensitive spot, then set the pillow I’d given her aside, propped herself up on an elbow, and lifted the sheet to look at me.

 

I met her lovely eyes with by guileless gaze as I continued my efforts to lap up every drop of her delicious juices. She stared at me for a moment before a wide, loving smile stretched her lips. “Well. This is certainly a lovely way to be awakened, Amy.”

 

I withdrew my tongue with a lewd, sucking sound and smiled back. “I live to please you, Mistress,” I replied, and her eyes widened in comprehension.

 

“Oh, so that’s how it is, is it?” Her smile grew to show teeth, and she tossed the sheet back over me and started stroking my hair. I leaned happily into her touch. “Get back to work, pet.”

 

I eagerly obeyed, returning to lap enthusiastically at her wet flower. An idea occurred to me, and I pressed my face against her, rubbing first one cheek, then the other in her wetness, coating them in her juices. She arched an eyebrow at me, and I giggled. “It’s like I’ve been marked by your essence, Mistress,” I explained breathily, squirming happily in place. “Another sign that I’m yours, that you own me.”

 

She smirked down at me, her eyes darkening further with lust. “Naughty girl,” she murmured. Her fingers tangled in my hair and she pulled my face firmly into her sex. I moaned as the fire between my legs jumped in intensity. “I believe I have something better to mark you with, though.”

 

I eagerly got to work, suddenly desperate to have her cum all over my face. Mistress Taylor wasn’t one of the women who could squirt when she came, or rather, she hadn’t been until yesterday. My nose rubbed against her clit as I licked and sucked and nibbled on the rest of her quim, driven to experience it firsthand. Mistress, meanwhile, simply gazed at me as she occasionally adjusted my head so I would lick where she wanted. Outwardly she was the very image of control, while my power painted a very different picture. Her orgasm was quickly building, and my fingers dug into her hips in anticipation as her grip on my hair tightened.

 

It built and built and built, until finally her restraint failed. Her thighs tightened around my head, holding me in place, unable to pull away even had I wanted to. Her whole body trembled, her head fell back, and she let out a long, low moan as pleasure exploded within her. I closed my eyes just before gush after gush of her cum squirted out of her clenching pussy. My mouth opened to catch what it could, but even so my face was coated liberally, much to my delight.

 

All too soon it ended, and I was allowed to come up for air. I swallowed the delicious mouthful happily, then set about the welcome task of licking her clean. Mistress twitched and shuddered and gasped each time I touched something sensitive, but she didn’t push me away. 

 

Once I was done, I let my cheek rest against her thigh as I gazed lovingly up at her. I was so close to an orgasm of my own, but I steadfastly did my best to ignore it. I wasn’t allowed to cum without Mistress’ permission, and in all honesty I preferred it that way. The idea that my Mistress controlled my pleasure was just… it did things for me. Wonderful things that fueled the tingly warmth of submission within me.

 

Finally, Mistress recovered enough to raise her head again. She smiled warmly down at me, her gaze filled with love and satisfaction. “Good girl,” she murmured, and I blushed happily. Her hand untangled itself from my hair and resumed stroking it gently, and I all but purred with happiness. “Such a good girl. Come cuddle with me, pet.”

 

Let it never be said that I was one to turn down cuddles. I crawled my way up her and laid my head between her modest breasts, and her arms went around me, stroking my back. Her touch made it harder to ignore my need, and I did my best to not just hump her leg, to moderate success. She chuckled softly, and I met her amused eyes. “Do you need something, pet?” she asked, her expression making it clear that she knew exactly what I needed, but was going to make me say it.

 

“I, I- oh!” I gasped as her hand came down to grope my ass, and I couldn’t help but arch my back to press myself into her hand. My blush grew with embarrassment and lust, and my eyes stared desperately into hers. “M-Mistress, please,” I finally managed. “I, I need to, to cum, b-but I mustn’t do it without your permission!”

 

Mistress’ grin grew, and she started to massage the ass cheek she held. “Mmm, is that so. How will you convince me to grant you permission?”

 

I gaped at her for a moment, too aroused to come up with an immediate response. “P-please, Mistress! I, I’m your pet, your toy! I’m your slutty little sex slave! Please…” When no response was forthcoming from her, I finally begged, “Please, I’ll do anything, Mistress! Anything! Just please, let me cum...”

 

“Hmm.” Mistress drew out the sound, likely to make me squirm, which I did. “Anything, you say?”

 

“Yes, anything!”

 

She smirked. “I’ll hold you to that,” she replied, before rolling over so she was on top of me. In a flash, she drew my arms above my head, where a pair of cuffworms I’d made for her clamped around my wrists and attached them to the headboard, leaving me deliciously helpless. 

 

Mistress moved to lay beside me, propping her head up on her fist. My lips parted as I panted with growing need, and my legs spread instinctively, as Mistress had trained me to do when I was restrained. I was so focused on meeting her gaze that I jumped a little and let out a small yelp when she laid her free hand on my leg. She stroked my thigh, back and forth, getting ever closer to my needy pussy with each pass. My legs spread as wide as they could go to give her better access, and my anticipation grew, but just as she was about to touch me where I needed it most she withdrew her touch leaving me to whimper pitifully.

 

She grinned at the face I was making and reached up to cup my cheek, her thumb tracing my lips. Desperate for any sort of stimulation I took her thumb between my lips, my eyes fluttering as I sucked on her digit. She laughed, but I was beyond caring, the entirety of my focus on convincing her to stop teasing me. When she finally took her thumb away I whined at its loss.

 

Mere seconds later I gasped again as she cupped my breast, teasing my achingly hard nipple with her wet thumb, then again when she gently blew on it. “P-please, Mistress! Please!” I cried. I was so close, I was dripping!

 

Mistress let out an exaggerated sigh. “Such a needy girl,” she said, releasing my breast and letting her hand slide down my flat stomach, pausing briefly to toy with my navel before continuing on. My panting grew louder as she neared my sex, only to stop just short. Just as I was whining with need, her hand shot down, and the whine swiftly became a cry of joy.

 

“Th-thank you, Mistress!” I cried, my hips bucking against her exploring fingers. I was racing towards my climax, but suddenly I had a moment of clarity. I didn’t have Mistress’ permission yet! “M-Mistress, I, I’m going to cum! M-may I please cum for you, Mistress?”

 

Her smile turned almost predatory. “Cum for me, pet,” she ordered, and she plunged two fingers deep inside my sopping hole. That was all I needed.

 

I threw my head back and screamed in ecstasy as my climax crashed over me. I shuddered, my pussy clenching tightly around her fingers, which she thrust and twisted inside me, prolonging my pleasure. The world fell away, until there was only me, my pleasure, and Mistress’ fingers inside me. Eventually, it all became too much, and everything went black.

  
  


**.o.o.o.**

  
  


I came to when my awareness of the cuffworms went away. I blinked blearily until my eyes managed to focus, and I saw Mistress’ face above mine, looking down at me with concern in her eyes. “Amy?” she asked. “Are you okay?”

 

I stared into her eyes for a moment before giving her a shy smile. “I, I’ve never felt better, Mistress. That was amazing! Thank you.”

 

Relief spread across her face. “Oh, thank goodness! You gave me quite the scare, passing out like that.”   
  
I blinked. “How long was I out?”

 

“Only about half a minute,” she replied, settling back down beside me. With a grin, she added, “Now, I do believe you have something to clean up.”

 

At my confused expression she held up two fingers. The fingers she’d put inside me, which I’d then covered in my cum. I blushed, but opened my mouth obediently. She stuck them in my mouth and my lips closed over them, sucking them clean of every drop. Once they were clean, she smiled and withdrew them. “Good girl,” she said, then leaned in to kiss me on my forehead. My smile grew so wide, it almost hurt.

 

“Would you like to cuddle some more?” she asked, and I nodded, then paused. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No, but, um…” My blush grew. “I don’t think I can move just yet…”   
  


Mistress blinked, then laughed. “I can work with that,” she said, then pulled me close to her chest. I let my eyes close as she snuggled me, happy to be held by my beloved. I turned my head to place my ear against her chest and relaxed as I listened to her heart beat.

 

“So,” she said after a few minutes of silence, “you did promise me ‘anything’, remember.”

 

I nodded against her.

 

“Well, I think I’ll forbid you from washing my cum off of your face for the rest of the day.”

 

My fading blush returned full force, but I replied, “Yes, Mistress.”

 

Another few minutes passed before I remembered something. “Hey, wait, isn’t Vicky visiting later today?”

 

“Yes, she is,” Mistress replied, her voice thick with amusement.

 

“... Well, fuck.”


	2. Part Two

The panic I felt at being caught between obeying Mistress and not wanting my sister to find out about our relationship gradually faded as she held me. I knew intellectually that my feelings on the matter weren’t precisely rational, fueled mostly by a shame that I was working hard to get past with Mistress Taylor’s help. The rational side of me knew that Victoria would almost certainly still love me even if she learned about the kinky stuff Mistress and I got up to.

 

I dwelled on these facts, letting the comfortable silence soothe me. Soon my mind drifted to the wonderful woman holding me, and what my power was telling me about her. She was still looking down at me with a mixture of amusement and affection, but my familiarity with her body let me know that beneath it all, she was worried, likely for me.

 

The warmth in my chest grew, and my mind went back to memories of the beginnings of our relationship. Back then, Mistress had been something of a mess of anxiety and stress and other not-so-nice emotions, and I felt pride at having played a part in helping her recover, as she’d done for me.

 

I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her drying cum on my face in the process, and instead of calming me like I’d intended, my own anxiety spiked once more. What if Vicky smelled it on me and learned what a little slut I was for Mistress? Oh dear, oh dear…

 

“Amy?” I looked up at Mistress to find her smile had been replaced by a worried frown. “Amy, dearest, what’s wrong?”

 

Calling me ‘Amy dearest’ was something of a code for us, in that when she said it, she was signaling that I was released from my submission until she called me ‘pet’ once more. I gave Taylor a small smile and replied, “Nothing.” Then I paused and shook my head. “Well, no, it’s not nothing, but it should be nothing.”

 

“What is it, Amy?” she asked softly, stroking my hair with a gentle hand.

 

“I just… I’m feeling a little anxious about the idea of Vicky learning what we do together, even though I shouldn’t. I’m afraid that even if we act like normal, like nothing’s amiss, even if we do it perfectly, she’ll smell your cum on my face and she’ll just  _ know _ . And I know it’s stupid to think that, but-”

 

“Amy, no,” she interrupted. “It’s not stupid, and you’re not stupid for thinking it.” I felt a small amount of hurt within her, though, and I looked away from her in shame, only for her to gently grip my head and make me look at her. “Sweetheart, I know I told you that you weren’t allowed to wash your face today, but if it’ll make you feel better about your sister’s visit I’ll let you disobey with no consequences, okay?”

 

For some reason I felt stubbornness well up within me at her words, and I looked defiantly into her eyes. “No, Taylor,” I replied firmly. “I don’t want an easy out on any of your orders, okay?” She smiled, and I let my expression soften into a smile of my own. Letting my surge of stubbornness bolster me, I bullied my way through my anxiety. “Maybe… I mean, I guess if she smells your cum and asks about it I could pass it off as perfume or something, but, well… Maybe I should just tell her, you know?”

 

“Maybe  _ we _ should just tell her, you mean,” Taylor corrected me, and I laughed softly, gratefully.

 

“Thank you,” I murmured. Even though we had yet to do it, the mere concept of just telling Victoria, of no longer having to worry about what she’d think of me if she found out, and the knowledge that I wouldn’t have to do it alone, already granted me a measure of relief. New anxiety made itself known, but I quickly tamped it down and shoved it aside. No matter what happened, it would be over today.

  
  


**.o.o.o.**

  
  


Eventually we had to get up, despite how nice cuddling was. Taylor gave me a kiss on the forehead and I gave her one on the cheek, and then she was up to go for her morning run around the property. I was glad that she hadn’t tried to kiss me on the lips, since I felt rather insecure about doing so before I’d had a chance to brush my teeth and get rid of my morning breath. Once she’d left I lay in bed for a few more minutes before getting up myself and heading for the bathroom.

 

With teeth clean I reached behind my neck and unfastened my spider silk collar and slipped it off, gazing at it in my hand. A fond smile stretched my lips. The collar was dyed a lovely green that I’d been told complimented my complexion wonderfully, and had been made from scratch by Taylor. She’d made a number of collars for me in a variety of designs, but this one was nice and wide and unmistakable in its meaning. Consequently, it was my favorite to wear around the house, even when I wasn’t being Taylor’s submissive.

 

I considered for a moment getting one of the collars that could be more easily mistaken for a choker, but I decided against it. This one would do quite nicely. I was going to tell Vicky about what Taylor and I got up to, yes, but I also wanted to give her a few hints and see if she could figure it out for herself.

 

I placed the collar on the counter and stepped into the spacious shower. We’d had it designed specifically so that there would be space enough for both of us to use it at once, something we’d tested on numerous occasions. The memories made me blush and smile as I grabbed the detachable shower head and turned it on. This was another feature I liked for a variety of reasons, but for now what I liked most was that it’d allow me to get clean without washing Taylor’s essence from my face.

 

Once I was clean and dry I put my collar back on and went to go get dressed. I settled on a simple t-shirt and a skirt that ended just above my knees. Both were woven by Taylor but designed by me. I forwent panties this time, though, for that lovely feeling of naughtiness. Besides, Taylor would appreciate it once she noticed.

 

Speaking of Taylor, when I reached the kitchen I blinked at the sight of her at the stove, apparently back from her run already. Smiling, I went up behind her and put my arms around her waist. She, naturally, wasn’t surprised at all, and leaned back against me as I kissed her graceful neck. “Making breakfast, dear?” I murmured.

 

“Yep. Scrambled eggs alright?”

 

“We haven’t had eggs in a while, so certainly.” I peered over her shoulder as she cracked a few more eggs into her bowl and dropped the shells into another. One of us would crush them up later and mix them into the chicken feed for them to eat, fluffy little cannibals that they were.

 

I peppered kisses down her neck, tasting the sweat she’d worked up on her run. That was another thing she’d allowed me to change, improving the scent and taste of her sweat. It didn’t change how often she showered, but she’d confided in me after I’d made the change that it made her feel less gross after working up a sweat.

 

Laughing, she pushed me away. “Let me cook, Amy,” she said. “There’s tea if you want it.”

 

I did want it, and I poured myself a mug. Before I’d met Taylor I’d been a regular coffee drinker, but after so long with her I’d come to appreciate a good cup of tea. With mug in hand, I went to sit down and watch her make breakfast.

 

Back when we’d been talking about moving in together, I’d kind of bought in to the whole ‘submissive serves the Mistress with regards to meals and such’ thing a little, and so I’d pushed myself to learn how to cook. I’d eventually been forced to resort to begging Carol for lessons, and though she’d given me an odd, searching look at the time, something led her to agree. As a result, I ended up becoming a decent cook, and towards the end Carol seemed to not get as tense around me anymore, but there was still a bit of a problem: I learned that I didn’t particularly enjoy cooking.

 

Taylor did enjoy it, though, and she was a much better cook besides, and thus she ended up taking over the task. I didn’t protest overmuch, especially not after I witnessed her in the act. She got really into it, and she moved in a way that I couldn’t exactly describe in words, but just couldn’t draw my eyes away, even if I’d wanted to. And the cherry on top was the fact that she looked dead sexy in an apron, especially if that was all she was wearing.

 

… What? Don’t judge me.

 

I blew across the surface of my tea and took a sip, then reached for the honey to spoon some in. Honey was one of the things we produced on our little farm, and we sold the regular stuff, but we had a hive of bees I’d altered a little as well. The honey they produced was a cut above the rest, but we kept it for ourselves for the time being. Well, at least until the PRT and the FDA finished their rigorous testing for anything harmful about the bees and their products.

 

And so I sat there, watching my girlfriend and Mistress, taking in her enjoyment. All too soon, though, the eggs were ready, and a plate containing half of them was placed before me. I looked them over as she served herself, noting the cheese and bits of jalapeño with approval, and applied a dash of salt and pepper. Once she was seated, we dug in.

 

“So,” she said after we’d devoured half of the meal, “I see you’re still wearing your collar, Amy.”

 

I blushed, the corner of my mouth quirking up as I traced my collar with a finger. “Yeah. I, um, I wanted to keep it on because, well… I know I’ve made up my mind to tell her, but, well, I think I’d like to give her some hints, see if she figures it out on her own. And also, well, you know…”

 

“I do.” She smiled at me. “I’m not one to begrudge you a source of comfort and courage for something like this.”

 

We ate in silence for a couple minutes more before she spoke up again. “I was thinking, on my run. You’re going to tell her about this, sure, but do you want to get something else off your chest while we’re at it?”

 

I blinked in surprise, then let my gaze fall to my plate. “My crush on her?” I asked, already knowing the answer. Over a year ago I’d worked up the courage to tell Taylor about it, with my therapist’s encouragement. When Taylor’d accepted me despite it my love for her her had only grown. “Yeah, I suppose I ought to…”

 

“Hey.” Taylor placed her hand over mine, making me meet her eyes. She smiled encouragingly at me. “If you don’t want to do it, I won’t force you. I just thought it might be easier with the momentum of the other thing, so to speak.”

 

“I get that. It’s just, I’ve kept it a secret from her for so long, it’s just, it’s so hard to even consider telling her.”

 

“So don’t tell her, then. You can do it when you’re ready.” Her thumb started to gently rub the back of my hand.

 

“No, I, I think I should do it today. I need to do it today, if I’m to do it at all. If I don’t, I’ll probably never do it, and I’ll be left with regrets. Just…” I fell silent as I worked out what I wanted to say in my head. She made a small sound of encouragement. “I don’t think I’ll be able to do it on my own.”

 

“I’ll be there with you.” 

 

“I know.” I gave her a faltering smile. “What I’m saying is, I think I’ll need Mistress to order me to do it, Taylor.”

 

Her eyes widened in comprehension, and she grinned. “I suppose she’ll have to make an appearance, then.”

 

“Thank you, Taylor.” My smile gained confidence. “Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you, Amy.”


	3. Part Three

“She’s here.”

 

I looked up from my book to the clock on the mantelpiece and found that it was later than I’d assumed. Taylor and I had taken a quiet few hours to just read with the intent of calming my nerves. We were sitting in the living room, with Taylor occupying her favorite armchair while I took my customary place kneeling on the soft carpet beside her and letting my head rest against her knee. We had another chair and a couch that I could’ve sat on, sure, but I’d found that I enjoyed kneeling where I was quite a lot even while we weren’t playing, provided Taylor was in the room, of course.

 

With a smile I marked my place in my book and set it on the coffee table, then stood and made my way to the front door. I was mere feet away when the doorbell rang, and I opened it to reveal my beloved sister, who was glancing nervously at something above the door. “You do realize there’s a huge hornet nest up there, right?”

 

“Yes, it’s there deliberately,” I replied dryly. “You do remember who my girlfriend is, right?”

 

That startled a nervous laugh out of her, and her eyes went to me. “Sure, but… Oh, to heck with it.” She adjusted the bag that was hanging from her shoulder slightly and spread her arms, smiling radiantly. “Come here, Amy. Oh, it’s been so long since I last saw you!”

 

I chuckled as I hugged her tightly and she did the same. “It’s only been a few months since we saw each other at Carol’s birthday party, Vicky.” With skill born from years of practice I ignored how wonderful it felt to have her hug me. Reminding myself that I belonged to Taylor helped.

 

“And that’s practically forever!” Putting her hands on my shoulders, she held me out at arm’s length. “Let me get a look at you! Farm life sure has treated you well, hasn’t it. Is that perfume I smell? And this shirt is amazing! Where did you get it?” She rubbed a bit of my sleeve between her fingers, making a sound of amazement at how soft and smooth the silk was.

 

I fought down the happy blush that her attention threatened to provoke and replied, “Taylor made it for me. I helped design it, but she did all the weaving. The skirt, too.” I took a moment to look Vicky over as well. She was dressed in a casual shirt that I couldn’t help but notice displayed her curves quite nicely, and the jeans she wore were practically skin-tight.

 

Vicky laughed. “Oh, of course! Should’ve expected that from Weaver. Do you think she might be willing to make some for me? And what’s…” She trailed off, her eyes on my neck. Or rather, the collar around it.

 

“Oh, what am I doing?” I said a bit too loudly. “Come in, come in! We’re letting all the cold air out.” Silently I cursed my sudden cowardice before reminding myself that it wasn’t the end of everything.

 

Victoria blinked in surprise before smiling again and letting me usher her inside. Closing the door behind her, I led her into the living room, where Taylor set aside her book and smiled in greeting. “Have a seat,” I urged, gesturing to the couch across from my girlfriend. As she did I asked, “Would you like anything to drink?”

 

“Oh, um, water would be fine, I guess.”

 

“Alright, then! I’ll be back in just a bit. Feel free to start talking without me.” Soon I was in the kitchen, bustling about as I arranged snacks and glasses of water on a tray, trying to bleed off some of the nervous energy I felt in the process.

 

Suddenly I gasped in surprised pleasure as I felt a brief buzz from within me. I placed my hand on my lower belly as my attention turned toward the living vibrator that an amused Taylor had slipped into my pussy once she realized I wasn’t wearing panties. From the outside it looked like just another small, normal vibrator, save for being a sort of metallic blue in color. Inside, of course, it was very different.

 

The smooth exterior was based on iridescent beetle carapaces, and for the most part was devoid of seams or joints. The bulk of the inside was occupied by a set of muscles inspired by those bees used to fly, and with a little tweaking I’d managed to give them the capability to produce vibrations of a variety of delicious intensities. Most of the rest was occupied by energy stores, sufficient for hours of sustained activity before it had to be allowed to rest and eat. In essence, it was a vibrator that Taylor could activate remotely with her power.

 

Somehow, despite the fact that I could feel its biology in its entirety, I’d forgotten I had it in me. When no more buzzes were forthcoming I made the assumption that the buzz had been intended to comfort me, remind me that Taylor was there to support me. Oh, and it was probably also meant to remind me of how naughty it was to have a toy like this in me while my sister was here.

 

Quickly, before I could get interrupted again, I finished what I’d been doing and brought the tray out to the living room. Vicky had been saying something to Taylor, but she stopped when she noticed me enter. I did my best to ignore that and the way her eyes followed me as I set the tray down on the table, then took my place at Taylor’s feet once more. Taylor started to gently stroke my hair and I automatically leaned into her touch, a blush growing in my cheeks at that and the way Victoria’s eyes widened.

 

“So!” I said with exaggerated cheer to break the silence, the corner of my mouth twitching a little at how my sister jumped a little. “What were you two talking about before I got back?”

 

“Oh, um. We were just making small talk, really,” Victoria said, her eyes flitting between my collar and Taylor’s hand.

 

“Yes, for the most part, at least,” Taylor said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. “Though she did have some interesting questions about your little accessory there.” She stopped petting me for a moment to trace my collar with a finger before resuming, which made Vicky blush and look away briefly.

 

“Is that so?” I asked, projecting more confidence and amusement into my voice than I actually felt. The way Vicky squirmed a little proved far more rewarding than it had any right to be, and it actually made me feel a little better about the situation. “I wouldn’t mind hearing those questions myself.”

 

I mentally berated myself for saying that until Victoria interrupted them. Licking her lip nervously, she said, “I was just asking if it’s… what I think it is.”

 

I arched an eyebrow at her, and when Taylor brushed my ear with a fingertip I could tell that she was doing so as well. I kept my true feelings hidden, of course. Usually, when we were together, it would be Vicky doing the teasing and me doing the squirming. The role reversal actually made me feel a little uncomfortable, but as I mentally probed the feeling I slowly came to the conclusion that it wasn’t really a bad sort of discomfort. It didn’t really make much sense, even to me, but I suppose it didn’t  need to. Something to talk to Taylor and my therapist about later, I supposed.

 

“And?” I asked. “What _do_ you think it is?”

 

“I, it looks like… a collar?”

 

“Are you asking or telling me?”

 

She let out a little huff. “Fine. I think it’s a collar. Happy?”

 

“A little, yeah.” I felt a bit bad for her, so I gave her a comforting smile. “You’re right, it is a collar. Taylor made it for me herself. This one’s actually one of my favorites out of all the collars she’s made.” I couldn’t help but preen a little. “So, what do you think?”

 

“What do I think?” She blinked, then blushed again. “Um, it, I guess it looks good on you, yeah. But collars are for… you know, right?” I considered teasing her again, only to settle on motioning for her to continue. “Like, um, I’m not a complete innocent about that sort of thing, just, well, mostly.” Taylor chuckled at the admission, while Vicky blushed harder. “It’s that BDSM thing, right? With the whips and chains and stuff, right?”

 

“Close,” Taylor said. I opened my mouth to add something, only to stop when she started running her nails along my scalp. My mouth remained open while my eyelids fluttered almost closed. Taylor, of course, continued talking as if nothing was happening. “You’re right that it’s associated with BDSM, but that term covers far more than just restraints and pain, and not everyone who is into it likes the same things to the same degrees. Do you know enough about the subject to know what Amy’s collar signifies?”

 

Taylor returned to merely stroking my hair, which gave me the chance to open my eyes and look at my sister. My eyes met her stare, and what I saw eased the tension in my gut a little. She was intrigued, confused, maybe even a little disturbed, in addition to something I’d never seen in her eyes before, but she wasn’t disgusted or anything like that. I gave her an encouraging smile.

 

She licked her lips again before answering. “It’s, like, ownership or something?”

 

“More or less, I suppose,” Taylor replied. “There are better explanations…” She trailed off, both her mouth and hand stopping. “Well, actually, I suppose Amy could explain it herself.”

 

I froze, my smile slipping from my face as the confidence I had been slowly building up over the course of the conversation quickly drained away. I looked up at my girlfriend with uncertainty in my eyes and said, “Um, Taylor, I don’t know if I can-” I cut myself off with a small squeak as the vibrator buzzed sharply.

 

Taylor met my gaze, and I recognized the glint in her eyes. I’d grown quite familiar with it over the years, and I still couldn’t get over how it made me shiver and almost cream my panties every time. Not that I was wearing any to cream, but still. She smiled and softly said, “Tell Victoria about your collar, pet. You can do it.”

 

I couldn’t help sitting up a little straighter, with my wrists crossing behind my back and my knees spread to about a shoulder-length apart. Thankfully my skirt was long enough that I didn’t flash Victoria or anything like that. I felt calmer, not that my anxiety and misgivings and embarrassment disappeared or anything like that, but the warm tingle of submission made it easier for me to ignore them. After that, the encouragement Mistress gave me was the push I needed.

 

I felt heat in my cheeks as I returned my attention to Vicky, who was looking at me even more oddly now, but I didn’t let that stop me. “I love my collar, Vicky,” I said happily even as my blush intensified at my words, and her eyes widened. “It’s like a part of Mistress that stays with me always, especially since she made it herself. It reminds me that I belong to Mistress, that I’m her s-slutty little sex slave, even when she’s not playing with me or using me.” My face was practically incandescent by that point, and I was breathing a little harder, but I was smiling even so.

 

“Good girl,” Mistress said softly, and I practically started purring from the praise as she continued to pet my hair. My purring was interrupted by a soft but happy gasp as the vibrator within me started buzzing at its lowest setting, likely a form of reward.

 

“A-Amy? What…” I met my sister’s wide-eyed stare. She was blushing hard as she looked at me, and I squirmed under her gaze as subtly as I could. Then she turned to glare at Mistress. “What did you do to my sister?” she demanded. “Is this some kind of Master effect?”

 

Mistress blinked in surprise, and her hand stilled. “No? I thought you knew that the only things I can control are bugs and the like.”

 

“Then you got some other Master to do it for you or something! The Amy I know isn’t like this!”

 

“Vicky,” someone said softly, and when their eyes turned my way I realized that I’d been the one to speak. “Victoria,” I said, plowing on ahead before I could chicken out, “there is no Master effect. Everything I’ve done with Mistress, I consented to, often quite enthusiastically. I knew what I was getting into, and I wanted it, badly. I submit to Mistress because I like it, because I need it.”

 

Vicky was silent for a moment. “B-but you can’t, it’s not… Amy, I know you-”

 

“Not as well as you think,” I interrupted softly. “There’s a lot I haven’t told you about me, things I _couldn’t_ tell you.” I squirmed again as the vibrator continued to buzz, and it felt better than usual despite the fact that Vicky was there, watching. Or maybe it was _because_ she was watching. I couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel if she knew what Mistress was doing to me right in front of her.

 

“Oh.” My sister seemed to deflate a little. “So, this is your big secret, then? Doing kinky shit with your girlfriend? I, I guess I might have overreacted a little there, but you could’ve told me. Heck, you _are_ telling me.” Her eyes flitted between Mistress and me.

 

“There’s more than just that,” Mistress said, “but, well, it’s not really my place to tell you.” She started stroking my hair again, for which I was grateful.

 

“Amy?” Vicky’s eyes settled on me as I did my best to gather the courage to confess. “It’s not something bad, right? It’s not like you killed someone, or you’re in love with me, or…” She trailed off as I froze, panic seeping into my expression, and her eyes widened once more. “Oh, shit…”

 

My eyes burned, tears gathering as my shame grew enough to overwhelm my ability to ignore it. “V-Vicky, I, I’m… s-sorry. I’ve b-been in love with you for so long, and, and I know it’s stupid, and wrong, and I’m a horrible sister, and, and…” I sniffled as the first tear fell, and a small, detached part of myself noted that the vibrator had gone silent. After a few moments of painful silence Vicky slowly got to her feet, and I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn’t have to see her leave.

 

Suddenly my eyes snapped open as I felt arms around me, Victoria’s arms. She was hugging me, and I knelt there frozen in her embrace. “V-Vicky, I… What…”

 

“Shhh. It’s okay, Amy,” she said soothingly, one hand coming up to stroke my hair where Mistress wasn’t touching. “It’ll be alright. Everything will be alright.”

 

“H-how can you say that…”

 

“Because it is. Because it will be. Because I love you no matter what.”

 

“V-Vicky…” With that the floodgates opened, and I buried my face in her shoulder as I sobbed. Mistress’ hand had moved to stroke my cheek, and I took comfort in being able to feel her.

 

“Did you know?” Vicky asked softly after I’d been crying for a few minutes, and for a moment I wondered if she’d been speaking to me.

 

“... Yes,” Mistress replied.

 

“And you just accepted it?” I would have tensed, but Vicky’s tone was nowhere near accusation or condemnation.

 

“Yes.” I felt Mistress’ lips twist in a sad but loving smile. “I love her. All of her. If I couldn’t accept something like this, I wouldn’t have the right to be in a relationship with her.” I couldn’t help but smile a bit through my tears.

 

“... Thank you, Taylor.” I pulled away a little to look up hopefully at Vicky to find her smiling down at me. “Hey,” she murmured, “are you feeling better now?”

 

I nodded. I knew I wasn’t a graceful crier. My face must’ve been blotchy and my eyes swollen, but she gave no indication that she wanted to look away. “... Thank you,” I finally managed. “How are you not freaking out right now?”

 

Vicky giggled, something she only did when she was nervous. “I am freaking out, or at least, I will be. I’m just putting it off for now because you need me.” I smiled through my tears again.

 

“Thank you for not rejecting me,” I murmured.

 

“I told you, Amy. You’re my sister. I love you no matter what happens.” She paused. “I… I don’t know if I can ever return your feelings for me, Amy. I’m sorry. And even if I could, we’re both in relationships. That complicates things even further.”

 

“I know. I put a lot of thought into it.” My smile, which had gotten a little sad, turned comforting instead. “If it helps, I’ve been seeing a therapist about it and other things, and with her and Mistress’ help it’s gotten much easier for me to deal with.”

 

“That’s, that does help, yes.”

 

She pulled me close again, and we cuddled some more. “What is that perfume you’re wearing?” she asked after a moment. “It smells nice.”

 

My blush, which had been fading, returned full-force. Being able to feel Mistress doing her best to hold in laughter didn’t help any. “It, ah, it’s not… actually perfume.”

 

Vicky pulled back to raise an eyebrow at me. “What is it, then? Seriously, if you could bottle this scent you could make a mint.”

 

“It, well…” I fidgeted in her arms, somehow blushing even brighter but unable to look away. “It, well… This morning, Mistress came on my face and forbid me from washing it off.” The explanation ended up coming out in a bit of a rush.

 

Vicky just stared at me open-mouthed for a few moments as Mistress failed in her efforts to stay silent and not cackle. Then, she joined her in laughter, and I did too not long after.

 

Eventually our laughter wound down, and Vicky released me and stood up. At my sound of complaint she gave me an apologetic smile and said, “Sorry, but, well, I kind of need to be alone for a bit now. You know, thinking a bit, getting that freaking-out session over with. It’s not going to wait much longer.” I smiled back up at her, and she held my gaze before glancing at Mistress. “The guest bedroom’s still the same, right?”

 

“It is,” Mistress replied, and Vicky went over to pick up her bag.

 

Turning back to me, she asked, “Is it okay if I call Dean and tell him about this?”

 

I scowled reflexively at the mention of his name, but nodded. “So long as he promises not to tell anyone else.”

 

“I think I get it now,” she said slowly. “Why you never liked him.” Shaking her head, she smiled again. “I’ll be back when I’m ready. We still have a lot of catching up to do.” And with that, she disappeared around a corner toward the bedrooms.

 

I sighed as she left, both from relief as well as emotional weariness. I felt Mistress’ hand on my shoulder and leaned a little into her touch. “Here, Amy,” she murmured, and I looked up at her. “Come sit in my lap.” I smiled as I let her help me do so, and she pulled me close, hugging me tightly as she tucked my head under her chin. I relaxed into her arms, drinking in the comfort like a plant did sunlight. “That went better than it could’ve,” I both felt and heard her say.

 

“Yes, it did,” I replied. “It really did.”


	4. Part Four

**** “Vicky sure is taking a while,” I murmured in an attempt to let out some of the anxiety building within me.

 

Mistress’ head turned to look at the clock. “It’s only been half an hour. You know she needs time to process everything.”

 

I sighed. “I know. Is she doing alright, at least?”

 

“I’ve been trying to give her some privacy.”

 

I pulled back to give her a  _ look _ . “There’s nowhere private from you for miles around, Mistress. I don’t believe for a second that you managed to get yourself to remove every single bug from the guest room.” She met my gaze for a moment, then looked away with a chuckle. “That’s what I thought,” I said with a self-satisfied smirk as I let my head rest on her collar again.

 

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Mistress replied as her hands continued to gently caress my body, one on my back and one on my belly thanks to the way I was sitting sideways on her lap. “I mean, sure, I’m keeping a few eyebugs on her, but I’ve cleared the vast majority of the bugs from her vicinity, so while I can tell she’s talking on her phone, I can’t make out what she’s saying.”

 

“Oh.” I felt some, but not all, of the tension that had built up within me after Vicky had left drain away. I let my eyes close as I let her hands soothe me further. Her touch could be argued to be innocent enough, but we both knew that wouldn’t last.

 

I pulled away again to give Mistress another look, distinct from the previous one. With a gleam of mischief in her eyes she pretended not to understand what I was trying to communicate, probably wanting to make me beg for it. I pouted, unleashing my best puppy-dog eyes on her, and though she valiantly tried to resist, she eventually gave in with a laugh. Her hand left my back to tangle its fingers in my hair, and she used that leverage to pull my lips to hers.

 

I closed my eyes and smiled into the kiss, all but melting against her. My hands copied what hers had done, only on her lustrous, curly, black hair. Her lips parted, her tongue emerging to trace my own lips. Then, its sister joined in on the action.

 

Mistress didn’t technically have two tongues, of course. Most of the time, if someone were to look into her mouth, they’d see a normal-looking, if a bit longer-than-average, tongue. A particularly perceptive person might notice the faint groove running down its midline. When it was like that, it functioned like a normal tongue, but the change I’d made allowed her to “unzip” the halves from one another with a thought and move them independently, something she’d demonstrated on me on numerous wonderful occasions.

 

It didn’t take much encouragement to convince me to let my lips part, and I moaned into Mistress’ mouth as her tongues invaded. They proceeded to divide and conquer, one wrestling my own tongue into squirm-inducing submission while the other explored the inside of my mouth.

 

I must’ve forgotten how to breathe as she took what she wanted, as once we parted I was gasping much harder for air than she was. I was pretty flushed as I stared into the eyes of my Mistress, my Goddess, and we both knew that she’d gotten me into a state where I’d let her do anything she wanted to me with very little effort on her part. My eyes focused on her lips as she licked them hungrily with both tongues before pulling me in for another toe-curling kiss.

 

I moaned again as she dropped the charade of innocent touching and cupped one of my breasts in her hand. I wasn’t wearing a bra, and my rock-hard nipple pressed into her palm through my shirt. I arched my back, pressing myself into her touch, provoking a pleased chuckle from her before she pinched my nipple. I moaned again, then let out a sound of disappointment as her hand moved away.

 

Suddenly her hand slipped under my shirt, sliding over my bare skin, and my eyes went wide as her return to my breast coincided with the vibrator within me buzzing to life. I squirmed in her lap, fully aware that I was worked up enough that I wouldn’t last too long.

 

When we next came up for air my hips had fallen into something of a rocking motion. My inner walls shifted with each movement, causing the toy to press deliciously against different parts of me. I looked into Mistress’ eyes and I knew I was a mess. My eyes were wide, my cheeks flushed, my hair mussed, and my lips parted as I panted with growing need. In contrast, Mistress looked perfectly composed despite the arousal I could feel pooling within her, smirking at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I gulped reflexively, knowing from experience the embarrassment and humiliation that almost always followed that look. I knew there was no way I could stop until I came, but her expression reminded me of who else was in the house. “M-Mistress,” I finally managed, “I can’t… what if Victoria comes?”

 

“Well, I suppose you’d better hurry up and come before she does, then,” Mistress replied in a lazily amused tone. To my shock, she leaned back in her chair, her hands leaving my body as she affected a bored look. I gaped at her in disbelief as she gazed back impassively. “Did I tell you to stop?” she asked, and my body returned to squirming like a slut in heat on her lap before I’d even parsed what she said.

 

“Mistress,” I whimpered plaintively, and I felt the vibrator’s buzzing intensify.

 

“Careful. Don’t want to make too much noise or your sister might get curious and come and investigate,” Mistress warned idly, and I bit my lip to muffle my moans. “Oh, and you have my permission to cum once when you get there.” With that, she looked away, ignoring her desperately horny pet’s plight.

 

I whimpered again at her indifference. In mere moments I’d been reduced from a submissive being played with by her mistress to a wanton slut being steadfastly ignored as she ground her needy slit against another woman’s thighs. And boy was I grinding. I couldn’t believe how slutty and ashamed and turned on I felt at the idea that Mistress didn’t care what I was doing, that it was my own uncontrollable urges that led me to essentially masturbate against her lap. I gripped her shoulders tightly, like they were the only thing keeping me from flying away as my orgasm swiftly approached. I could tell it was going to be a big one, and I just needed a little bit more to reach it.

 

“Alright, I think I’m good to talk now. Sorry… about…”

 

“Oh, hey, Vicky,” Mistress said as if nothing unusual was happening, and my head whipped around to meet my sister’s wide-eyed stare. I noticed something purple hanging from her hand, but my eyes were locked on her shocked face. My face was frozen in an expression of panic, but the rest of me was still moving against Mistress. Apparently, her watching me was just what my body needed.

 

My orgasm hit me with the force of a freight train, it seemed. My eyes rolled back in my head as I whimpered in ecstasy, and though my body’s shuddering should have made me fall, somehow I didn’t. That damn vibrator kept on buzzing, sending me to new heights of mind-blanking pleasure.

 

Eventually, hours or seconds later, I wasn’t sure which, I came back to reality. The vibrator was still and silent, and I found myself in Mistress’ embrace as she murmured soothingly into my ear. With great effort I turned to find my sister still standing in the same spot. I met her eyes again, and a fresh wave of terror and humiliation swept through me.

 

I watched as Vicky carefully moved around the couch and leaned down to grab her untouched glass of water, which she drained in a few gulps. Setting the glass back down on the tray, she collapsed onto the couch, rubbing her face with her hands before looking at Mistress. “Well. That happened.”

 

Mistress couldn’t stop herself from laughing, while I, with a moan of shame, buried my face in her shoulder.

  
  



	5. Part Five

****“Shhhh, Amy, it’s okay,” Mistress murmured, rubbing my back as I shivered and shuddered in her lap. “I’m sorry, Amy, I’m so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have let that happen without talking with you about it first.” She paused, but her hand didn’t. “Are you mad at me?”

 

I was angry with her, at least a little, but most of what I felt was shame, humiliation, and fear. Humiliation that Victoria had seen me cum like a little slut on Mistress’ lap. Shame at how very arousing it had been for her to witness me in that state, at how turned on I was getting again at the mere memory of it. Fear that it had been too much for Victoria, that I’d pushed her to feel disgusted at me, that this would be the final straw that would make her wash her hands of me for good, despite what she’d said earlier.

 

“I’m sorry, Amy dearest. Please forgive me?”

 

I practically went limp in Taylor’s arms as she released me from submission. I almost felt like crying, but the tears wouldn’t come. Taylor held me close and leaned down to kiss my forehead, and with that touch I felt the roiling emotions within her. It was a little difficult to interpret what she was feeling, but the emotions that stood out the most were fear, anger, and, above all else, love. I knew instantly that the anger was directed inward, despite there being no indication from my power as to where it was aimed. I just knew Taylor too well. She would let this failure eat at her unless I did something, and with her love wearing down my own anger I found myself calming enough to do so.

 

I pulled away enough to give her a shaky smile and said, “I forgive you, Taylor.” And I did, I really did. She’d made a mistake that had hurt me, but I knew that she truly regretted it and would do anything to make me feel better, even if it hurt her in the process.

 

To further emphasize my forgiveness I kissed her. There was no tongue involved, no tinge of sexual need, just a meeting of lips to convey my feelings to her, and from how her own feelings calmed I believed that I’d succeeded. Gently breaking the kiss, I leaned in so my lips were barely an inch away from her ear and whispered, “I forgive you, Taylor. I love you.”

 

Her arms tightened around me, and she whispered back, “Thank you, Amy. I love you too.” With that her embrace loosened a little, and I gathered the courage to turn and look at my sister.

 

In contrast to my fears I found her smiling at us. I met her gaze for a moment before she looked away, but she was still smiling and even blushing a little. I felt something within me ease at that. “I’m sorry you had to see that, Vicky,” I murmured.

 

She shook her head and met my eyes again. “No, no, it’s okay.” She paused. “I mean, I guess I could’ve gone without seeing that, but, well, I get the feeling that I’d end up witnessing something like that during this visit anyway, you know?”

 

“So you’re not mad?”

 

She shook her head again. “No, I’m not mad, Amy. Well, not at you, anyway. I’m a little pissed at Taylor, but I get the feeling that she’s mad enough at herself right now that I don’t need to add to it. And besides, you forgave her already.” She sighed and leaned back against the couch. “I’ll admit, I’m still getting my head around the idea of my sister being a sexual being and not just the shy girl who’d comfort me whenever anything bad happened, but I’m getting there.”

 

She fidgeted with something in her hands, and my eyes fell to look. I blushed hard as I realized that Vicky was holding a deep purple, double-ended cuffworm. She followed my gaze and seemed a little surprised to be holding it.  “Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that.” She held it up. “I found this squirming on the floor of the guest room just as I was wrapping up my call to Dean, so I picked it up, but it stopped moving when I did. What is it?”

 

I squirmed a little as I looked at it, then blushed even harder as I felt the huge wet spot I’d made on Taylor’s jeans. I couldn’t get up, or Vicky would see it and I’d be mortified. Unconcerned about my plight, Taylor held out a hand and asked, “Could you hand it to me, Vicky?”

 

Victoria stood and did so before returning to her seat. “This,” Taylor began, “is a cuffworm, a double-ended one, to be precise. Amy made it, and I can control it with my power.” The cuffs closed, then opened in demonstration.

 

“Okay, but what do you use it for?”

 

I felt Taylor’s eyes on me, and I turned to look at her. “Are you willing to demonstrate it for her, pet?” she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. My back straightened, and I nodded, realizing that yes, I was up to this. Mistress smiled lovingly at me. “Remember your safeword, Amy,” she said, just as softly. “Feel free to use it if you want to stop.”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” I murmured back, giving her an honest smile. _Pestilence_ , I thought, reminding myself of what my safeword was.

 

“Very well, then,” Mistress said more loudly. “Arms, pet.”

 

Without hesitation my hands released her shoulders and went behind my back, my wrists a few inches apart. Suddenly I felt the cuffworm touch my wrists, tracing its biology with my mind as it snapped closed around them. My smile brightened as the thrill of being restrained and at Mistress’ mercy coursed through me, making me feel small and vulnerable and free and safe in her arms. Sure, I could make the living handcuffs release me at any point using my power, but why would I do that? My worries seemed to slip away as, like every time I was restrained, the thought that Mistress could do anything she wanted to me rushed through me like a drug. Or, at least, what I had gathered being on drugs felt like when I’d healed people who were on them. From the very first time Mistress wrapped my wrists in cloth and tied them together with rope she’d found in her father’s basement, I’d been an addict, and Mistress made sure to feed my addiction as often as she could.

 

I smiled radiantly at Mistress, then turned my smile on Vicky, who was staring wide-eyed at me once more, her lips parted slightly and her cheeks flushed. I realized I had arched my back as I usually did to present myself to mistress when she restrained me, but even with my sister’s eyes on me I couldn’t bring myself to stop.

 

“So,” Mistress said, “what do you think, Victoria?”

 

Vicky’s gaze didn’t waver from me, and her tongue flitted out to wet her lips. “Okay,” she managed, “that, that’s pretty hot.” A sudden, desperate hope began to flutter in my chest.

 

“Oh?” I could hear the smug grin in Mistress’ voice. “It’s hot to see your sister cuffed like this?”

 

“Yes,” Vicky croaked. “God help me, it is. She’s just… so into it.” She swallowed, loudly. “I, I know I shouldn’t. She’s my sister, and I’m not even into girls, but even so…”

 

Her eyes fixed for a moment on my breasts, heaving with every breath I took, before they traveled up to my face. My lips were parted as I smiled, and I was flushed down to below the collar of my shirt. The way they talked about me like I wasn’t even present, like I was just an object there for their pleasure, dumped so much fuel onto the flame of my arousal that it was practically a bonfire between my legs. I couldn’t stop myself as I started to squirm in Mistress’ lap again.

 

“She really is,” Mistress said, the smugness from before replaced by a deliciously familiar huskiness. Her hand came up to cup one of my breasts and I gasped happily, any negative feelings I might’ve had at her doing so while my sister watched burned away. “She’s had a vibrator in her the whole time you’ve been here, Vicky, and even though it’s not on right now, I can feel her clenching around it so hard!” It was true! My sister groaned as Mistress said that, her knuckles going white with how hard she was gripping the couch’s cushions. “Did you know that she’ll let me do practically anything I want to her while she’s like this?” Mistress punctuated her rhetorical question by pinching and tugging on my nipple, dragging a wanton moan out of me. “She’s such a wonderful little slut like this, and she’s all mine!”

 

Vicky let out a little whimper, and I let my head fall back as my eyes fluttered closed. I was panting shamelessly, so turned on was I. “B-but…” my sister managed.

 

“Yes, Vicky?” Mistress said, that teasing grin back in her voice. “You’re looking a little flushed there. Are you so turned on by watching me play a little with your cuffed sister that you want to play with her, too?”

 

This time Vicky let out an actual moan of her own before cutting herself off. “No!” she gasped, and not even I believed her. “No, I… yes…” I heard the couch cushions protesting. “God damn it, I do! It’s just, it’s so… so wrong!” Her last words were filled with a wonder that even she seemed surprised by.

 

Mistress chuckled. “Well, I suppose I can be generous enough to let you come here and have a turn.”

 

I heard Vicky literally leap at the chance, and my eyes opened enough to see her flushed face above mine, no doubt having flown over the coffee table rather than walking around it. Her hand cupped my cheek almost reverently, and to my delight her forcefield was down, letting me feel the overflowing well of arousal within her that rivaled mine. Her thumb traced my parted lips, and in a repeat of what I’d done that morning I quickly took it into my mouth, making her gasp. That gasp quickly became a moan as I desperately suckled on and licked my sister’s thumb. I looked up at her pleadingly, begging with my eyes for her to touch me, caress me, anything to grant me even a scrap of relief.

 

“God damn, Amy,” she breathed. “You’re so, so beautiful…”

 

I smiled around her thumb, and when she gently tugged it from between my lips I said the only thing going through my mind at that moment. “I love you so much, Victoria.” The innocent words of a sister, said in the slutty voice of a common fuckpet.

 

Any restraint my sister might’ve had left snapped at my words and she roughly grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head back, making me whimper happily until she silenced me by claiming my lips with her own. Her tongue shoved its way between my lips, and I gladly surrendered to it. Her free hand closed roughly around the tit Mistress wasn’t already playing with, hard enough that I was near certain I’d have some lovely bruises to remember this by. With a squeeze she left me gasping into her mouth, and then her hand her hand was sliding down, down, down. Then, my skirt was flipped up, and my eyes snapped wide open as she broke the kiss to look.

 

“No panties?” Vicky asked derisively, and I whimpered, then gasped as she touched me. “And so wet! She really is a little slut, isn’t she?”

 

“Yes, she is,” Mistress replied, a note of pride in her voice as she rolled my nipple between her fingers. “I’ve put a lot of effort into training her to be the dirtiest, the filthiest, the best slut possible for me.” I smiled as wide as I could, her words making me feel on top of the world!

 

Victoria pulled my legs apart, and I knew I wouldn’t last much longer. “M-Mistress!” I whimpered. “I, may I please cum?”

 

“You’ll have to ask better than that, pet,” Mistress replied teasingly, and I moaned as she pinched my nipple in reprimand.

 

“M-may your slutty little sex slave please cum for you, Mistress?” I managed, straining not to cum as Vicky’s exploring fingers caressed me.

 

“Good pet. You may cum when your sister tells you to.”

 

I looked desperately at Vicky, who smiled. “Cum, Amy,” she said softly before flicking my needy clit.

 

I think I screamed as I watched Vicky watch me cum, until my eyes rolled back in my head and the world fell away.

  


**.o.o.o.**

  


When I came to I was lying down, my wrists unbound and my head resting on something soft as someone stroked my hair. I lay there for a moment, smiling lazily as I luxuriated in the afterglow of my wonderful orgasm. Then, slowly, I opened my eyes to find my sister looking down at me. Fear and self-hatred threatened to overwhelm me until I saw her soft, loving smile, filling me with sweet serenity that washed the negative emotions away. I shyly returned the smile.

 

I realized that I was laying on the couch with my head in my sister’s lap, and I turned my head to look for Mistress. I found her in the same chair, leaning her cheek against her fist as she watched me adoringly. I let my eyes close, my smile never leaving me as I rested in my own, personal paradise.


	6. Part Six

**** “So, uh, I’ve got this sort of agreement with Dean,” Vicky said as she slowly lowered one of the cookies I’d set out what felt like ages ago into my open mouth, only to pull it away at the last moment. I pouted up at her, and she laughed softly.

 

“Oh? What’s that?” Taylor asked as she smiled at our antics. She’d released me from submission before coming over to the couch, lifting up my legs, then having a seat and letting my legs rest across her lap. Her hand was rubbing soft circles on my belly, and I felt so very relaxed and loved.

 

“Well, you know how I told him about Amy’s confession?” Vicky replied as she lowered the cookie again, this time letting me grab it with my lips. “Well, it’s part of this thing we worked out about keeping one another’s secrets but not having secrets from each other.” She leaned over to snag another cookie as I dealt with the previous one. “Anyway, I was a little more paranoid back then than I am now, and one of the other parts was that if either of us did anything that counted as cheating on the other we had to tell them about it the next time we had an opportunity to do so.”

 

“Oh.” Taylor’s smile faded a little at that.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s gotten really good about not letting things slip. Heck, the worst that’ll probably happen is he’ll want me to tell him every single detail.” She sighed, a slight smile gracing her lips as she stroked my hair. “To be honest, this is the first time that particular part of the agreement will come into play. I never thought I’d be the one to do it first.” She paused. “I’m just telling you this because it wouldn’t be fair to tell him and not you two.”

 

“Ah.” Taylor’s smile was back, as was mine. “Thank you.”

 

“So yeah, I’ll be taking care of that this evening.” She traced the cookie over my lips as I continued to chew. After I swallowed and accepted the new offering, she sighed. “On a completely different topic, while I love that you two are together and how happy you make one another, there is one thing I’m kinda bummed about.”

 

“What’s that?” Taylor asked as she ran a fingernail along the bottom of my foot, making me squirm and giggle.

 

“Well, I kinda wanted to be an aunt, you know?” She smiled wistfully. “I’d probably be the worst kind of aunt, too, visiting to spoil your kids rotten and then leaving you to deal with the consequences.”

 

I put my hand over Vicky’s and gave her a comforting squeeze before letting her return to stroking my hair. “Well, that’s not necessarily true,” Taylor said slowly, and my sister’s head jerked up to look at her. “I mean, there’s always adoption or artificial insemination.”

 

Vicky’s hand came to a stop as her eyes widened. “Really?” she asked excitedly. “That’s-”

 

“Pfff, it’s not like we need either of those things,” I said dismissively, waving my hand in the air. Both sets of eyes looked down at me questioningly. “Taylor, you know how when you wanted to get a strapon to use on me I told you not to bother ‘cause I could just grow you a dick and it’d be so much better?” Just an hour ago I wouldn’t have had the courage to bring up something like that where my sister could hear, but things had changed, apparently.

 

“Yeah,” Taylor said, smiling dreamily. “It really was amazing.” Shaking her head she returned her gaze to me. “But you said we didn’t need to use a condom while using it, even though it came like a normal dick.”

 

“That’s ‘cause every time I gave it to you, the sperm count of the semen that came out of it was zero. No chance of pregnancy, since we weren’t in a position to raise a child at the time. It’s also because giving you actual, viable sperm based on your genetics would take time and effort when, at the time, I just wanted you to fuck my brains out as soon as possible.” I glanced up to find Vicky blushing fiercely, her eyes a little unfocused, and I chuckled. “So yeah, we could totally have kids someday, when we’re ready, and though I know exactly how much pain and hardship is involved, I would absolutely love to be the mother of your children, Taylor.”

 

“Wow.” Taylor looked down at my currently flat belly as she rubbed it, no doubt imagining how I’d look when I was all round and heavy with her babies. Heck, I was thinking about it, too, and the mental image was undeniably hot. My thighs rubbed together a little at the mere thought. Taylor noticed and smiled at me. “You really want that?”

 

“Yes!” I said with a passion that surprised even me. Then I smiled teasingly. “Or I could say it another way if you want?” Her gaze sharpened with interest, and I put on the most innocent expression I could. “I would really love for Mistress to fuck her little breeding slave full of babies,” I said in my best ‘innocent little girl’ voice, and I felt Vicky stiffen beneath me as the heat in Taylor’s eyes blazed hotter.

 

“Naughty girl,” Taylor all but growled. “I’ll have to punish you for that later.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it,” I replied cheekily before turning serious. “But as much as I want it, I think we should still wait a few years before actually having children.”

 

“But why?” Vicky suddenly interjected, and I looked up into her lust-darkened eyes.

 

“We’re too young,” I replied bluntly. “Heck, Taylor’s still a teenager!”

 

“Only for a few more months,” Taylor grumbled.

 

I shook my head. “Even so, I think we should wait until at least our mid-twenties. We’ll definitely have kids, don’t worry, just not immediately, okay?”

 

Taylor sighed, then smiled at me. “I suppose that makes sense. And besides, it’d give us time to get married first.” I blinked in surprise, but before I could smile she got defensive. “What? It’s kind of traditional to get married before having kids.”

 

I couldn’t help but laugh, and she crossed her arms and looked away. “I, I’m sorry, Taylor,” I said as I calmed down. “I’m not laughing at you. I’d love to get married! It’s just, we’re kind of as far away from being a traditional couple as possible.”

 

She looked back at me, a smile playing across her features. “We really are, aren’t we.”

 

I returned her smile happily until I realized Vicky was practically vibrating in place beneath me. I looked up to see that her eyes were all but sparkling. “Ohmigod this is wonderful! Are you, like, engaged now?”

 

“Not yet,” Taylor said, and our eyes went to her. Shrugging, she said, “I’d kind of like to do an actual proposal, and this isn’t really the time or place for it.” My hands clapped over my joyful smile.

 

“Still!” Victoria calmed down a little, though she was clearly still excited. “Oh, I can’t wait to spoil my little nieces and nephews rotten!”

 

“Just nieces, actually.” At her questioning look I explained, “I’ll be making the sperm for this from Taylor’s genetic material. She doesn’t have a Y-chromosome to pass on, so none of our children will be male.” I paused. “At least, biologically.”

 

Taylor was looking at me speculatively. “You’ve really put some thought into this, Amy.”

 

I blushed. “Yeah. I just… I was thinking of bringing it up on our anniversary.”

 

Taylor just pulled me up into her lap and hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. Her lips found mine, and my eyelids fluttered happily as we conveyed the depths of our love to one another with each toe-curling kiss.


	7. Part Seven

 

For the most part the rest of the day was spent like that, just talking and cuddling in an atmosphere of comfortable love. Taylor and Vicky had their hands on me almost the entire time, though their touches never strayed into outright sexual territory. Somehow, perhaps because of the fact that Vicky had brought me to orgasm earlier and hadn’t run away screaming afterwards, I found myself engaging in conversation on topics that before would have, had my sister been involved, left me a blushing, stuttering mess.

 

It felt nice, being the center of attention for the two people I loved best in all the world. Sure, Taylor and Victoria occasionally looked away from me to speak directly to one another, but they were still touching me when they did, so the feeling never dissipated. During one such exchange I was laying across their laps once again, with Vicky stroking my hair as Taylor gave me a nice foot rub. I didn’t even complain when Taylor’s hands left me so she could exchange cell numbers with my sister, though I did blush when she offered to send ‘nice pictures’ of me to Vicky from time to time. The wink she gave as she said that made it clear exactly what sort of pictures they would be, and I actually felt myself getting a little excited at the prospect, though I wouldn’t admit it even under threat of tickles.

 

Eventually it grew late enough for us to relocate to the kitchen, where we continued the conversation as Taylor prepared dinner. We occupied ourselves with such topics as how Taylor’s online college courses were going, how I was doing at my clinic, how well sales of silk and honey were going, how Vicky’s on-again, off-again relationship with Dean had been in the ‘on-again’ stage for nearly a year now, and what Vicky intended to do once she graduated. Dinner proved to be delicious, naturally.

 

All too soon, it seemed, it was time to retire for the night. We went our separate ways to get ready for bed, Taylor and I to our bedroom and Vicky to the guest room. Once I was ready, I went to check on Vicky once more.

  
  


**.o.o.o.**

  
  


“Vicky?” I rapped lightly on the guest room door.

 

“Yes? Come in.”

 

I opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind me before pausing as I saw Vicky. She was sitting on the edge of the bed in her sleepwear, which consisted of a comfortable-looking, oversized t-shirt that covered her to mid-thigh. She, in turn, let her eyes take me in. I was clad in a silk robe, belted at the waist, and beneath it I was naked.

 

I blushed lightly at her attention. “I thought this might be better than coming in here completely nude,” I explained, and she blinked before smiling.

 

“It’s probably better that way,” she admitted. “So. Here to say goodnight?”

 

I nodded as I padded closer. “Yeah.” I stopped within arm’s reach of her and fidgeted in place. “Also, um, I know it’s probably a silly thing to ask at this point, but I just needed to ask if you’re really okay with everything that happened today.”

 

Vicky was silent for a few moments before nodding. “Yeah, I think I am. For the most part, anyway.”

 

“That’s good,” I said softly. Slowly, I leaned in to kiss her, giving her a chance to stop me, and I was only mildly disappointed when I felt her hand on my shoulder, keeping me from getting any closer.

 

At my look Vicky laughed weakly. “Um, yeah. I don’t think I’m quite comfortable enough to do anything like that with you unless, well, I’m the one to initiate it. Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, Vicky,” I replied with a small smile. “I understand. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” She raised an eyebrow, and I blushed again. “Well, not  _ too _ uncomfortable, anyway.”

 

She laughed again. “Thanks, Amy.” We stayed like that for a few more moments, with her hand on my shoulder and me leaning over slightly, an expectant look on my face. Finally, she shook her head with an amused huff and leaned in to press her soft lips into mine.

 

She pulled away after a few seconds, and I straightened with a satisfied smile. “I should probably call Dean before I go to bed,” she said as she released my shoulder.

 

“Alright. Good night, Vicky. I love you.”

 

“Good night, Amy,” she replied. “I love you, too.” I turned to leave, and when I was halfway to the door she added, “Don’t be too loud with Taylor before you go to bed, okay?”

 

Blushing, I laughed. “No promises,” I replied, then slipped out the door.

 

I padded across the hall and opened the door to the master bedroom, but I only got a few steps inside before I realized that I couldn’t see Taylor anywhere. “Taylor?” I called. “Are you still in the bathroom?”

 

Suddenly the door closed behind me, and I shrieked with surprised laughter as arms wrapped around my waist from behind, a brief brush of skin against mine revealing the identity of my assailant. “Taylor!” I laughed. “God damn it you absolute dork!”

 

Taylor chuckled, her breath tickling my ear. “I did say I’d punish you for being a naughty little girl earlier, didn’t I?”

 

I gasped, instantly going wet. “Y-yes, Taylor,” I managed as I placed my hands over hers.

 

“Well, I believe I know how I’ll do so.” She undid the belt of my robe and released me, letting it slip off my shoulders to puddle on the floor and leaving me nude, save for my collar. I stood still as she padded over to sit on the bed before pointing to the floor at her feet. “Kneel, pet.”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” I gasped, falling to my hands and knees. I crawled as she had taught me, my rear wiggling in the air as I made my way to the spot she’d indicated. Once I was kneeling and looking up at her attentively, she smiled.

 

“Good pet.” I blushed happily at the demeaning praise. “Now, the conversation we had earlier made me think that you might need a good, hard fucking to remind you of your place.”

 

“Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress.” I did my best not to squirm with need as the anticipation made me practically start dripping.

 

“Now, I’m sure you’re familiar with the process of giving me a cock by now,” she said. “However, given how often we’ve done this, I think this time you might as well make it permanent and retractable.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” I started to reach for her, only to stop myself. “May I use my power on you, Mistress?”

 

“Good, pet. I almost thought I’d have to give you extra punishment. One moment, though.” She got up, and a few moments later she was behind me. “Arms,” she said, and a moment later I was cuffed once more. My back arched, but I did my very best to concentrate as she returned to her previous position, her legs spread. “Now you may use your power on me, pet.”

 

“Thank you, Mistress,” I gasped, then leaned in to place a kiss on her inner thigh.

 

I could feel the traces of the previous times I’d granted Mistress a cock and then removed it, and I let them guide me in my task. Of course, this time would be a little more complicated than the previous times, but even so they remained helpful for part of what I was doing.

 

The internal testical-equivalents were easy enough to make, resting near her uterus. The entire thing would be completely separate from the urinary system, so new tubes had to be made, but I had experience with fitting them in. Making an internal sheath was new and initially posed a problem for me, but I soon had a solution. Making it so the phallus would be properly attached and supported was even more complicated, but I overcame that challenge as well. With all that done, making the cock itself was relatively simple, as I already knew exactly how big I wanted it to be. When flaccid it would be maybe two or three inches long and, honestly, rather cute-looking, but when erect it would be nice and long and thick, the perfect size to fill my needy pussy to its limits. Once I’d finished that, all that was left to do was to hook up the nerves and blood vessels and install something that would allow Mistress to control with a thought whether it would be hard or soft, though admittedly she’d probably need a little practice to gain full control.

 

I heard Mistress gasp as the nerves connected and were tested, and when I was completely done I opened my eyes to find her new tool practically staring me in the face. It hung soft over her wet pussy, but as I watched it twitched and slowly started to get harder. Under my intent gaze it grew fully erect, and I licked my lips. 

 

Unlike normal cocks its shaft was smooth, with none of the normal bulging veins or other imperfections. In fact, it almost looked feminine, despite being, well, a penis, and in my opinion it suited Mistress quite well. A drop of precum glistened at its tip already, and I couldn’t help but lean in to lick it up. I moaned as the wonderful, heady flavor of Mistress exploded over my tongue.

 

Suddenly there was a hand gripping me by the hair, and I looked up to meet Mistress’ lust-darkened eyes. “Someone’s being naughty again,” she murmured. Her other hand closed around her shaft, and she gasped at the sensation. “Mmm, someone wants to be stretched, doesn’t she.” It wasn’t a question, but I nodded as much as her hand would allow. She chuckled. “Needy little slut,” she said fondly, and I grew wetter still. “I think I know what I’ll stretch first.”

 

Her eyes were on my parted lips, and I couldn’t help but look at her cock again, its size suddenly intimidating. I may not have fully thought this through. “M-Mistress?” I asked uncertainly, even though I knew that I’d let her do whatever she wanted to me.

 

“You’ve done this before, pet, and you even enjoyed it. You want me to shove my cock into your mouth and down your throat until you choke on it, don’t you, pet. You want to choke on my cock.”

 

“Y-yes, Mistress,” I replied, flushing, and we both knew it was the truth. God help me, I wanted it, bad.

 

“Is that how you ask me for something, pet?”

 

Somehow I flushed even harder. “Please, Mistress,” I begged, “please let me choke on your cock! I need it so bad! Please, make me your little cocksleeve!” In that moment I didn’t care how loud I was being, that Vicky might hear me. I just needed Mistress to use me too much, I was so turned on.

 

Mistress smiled. “Good pet. My good, filthy, perverted little slut.” Her voice was filled with love, and despite her words, or maybe, partially, because of them, I smiled back. I was making a mess on the floor, but I didn’t care.

 

The hand in my hair tugged me forward, and my gaze dropped to see that she was aiming her cock at my face. I obediently opened my mouth, letting her slip the head inside before I closed my lips around it, my tongue lapping up another dollop of pre. Her other hand left her cock and went to hook two fingers through my collar before she made me start bobbing my head, the way she controlled me, how she used me as a toy for her own pleasure, bringing me ever closer to orgasm.

 

My tongue fluttered around her cock as steadily fed me more, licking every part I could reach. Mistress groaned in pleasure, and I felt a small surge of pride at that before she suddenly shoved more cock into my mouth. All too soon, and not soon enough, her head hit the back of my throat, making me gag. There was still more to go, though, and I knew that neither of us would be satisfied until I had taken it all.

 

Mistress gave me a moment to gather myself before she tugged me forward, slamming her cock into the back of my throat. She repeated the motion again and again, making me gag each time, but thankfully I knew how to keep myself from actually vomiting. However, it became clear that the angle just wasn’t right, and with a growl of frustration Mistress stood, forcing me to tilt my head back. I looked up, thankful that her breasts were small so they wouldn’t keep me from meeting her gaze. “Take it you slut!” she all but snarled as she thrust again, and this time her cock pressed on into my throat.

 

Tears stung my eyes as my throat was stretched around her girth, and she shoved about an inch down it before pulling back to let me breathe. Saliva spilled from my lips as she did, dribbling down my chin to drip onto my breasts. She was making a mess out of me as she used me, and I loved it. I felt her tense, and I took a deep breath in preparation for the thrust that followed. This time, she kept going until my face was pressed against her belly, cutting off my view of her eyes, and she let out a bark of triumphant laughter. “There we go, my little cocksleeve,” she said, gasping as I reflexively swallowed around her length. She held herself there, tracing the bulge in my throat that must’ve been visible from the outside with her fingers as I steadily got more and more desperate for air. Finally, just as I was actually starting to feel afraid, she pulled out completely, leaving me gasping, tears running down my face as thick saliva soaked my front.

 

“Good pet,” she said between heavy breaths, both hands cupping my cheeks to make me meet her eyes. Lust filled them, but also concern. “Are you doing alright, Amy?”

 

I smiled bravely up at her as if my cheeks weren’t stained with tears. “I am, Mistress,” I replied once I’d caught my breath. “I trust you.”

 

Love replaced concern, and she wiped my tears away with her thumbs. “I’m close, pet,” she said. “Be brave for just a little longer.”

 

Before I could reply her cock was back in my mouth and snaking down my throat. I moaned around her, knowing that she wasn’t the only one who was close. Her growing arousal turned me on just as much as the way she used me as her sex toy, and I felt like I might cum without even having been touched. The two of us raced towards our climaxes together as she finally started to fuck my throat for real. My gag reflex had simply given up in disgust at that point, while the small, rational part of me pointed out that my throat would no doubt be quite sore in the morning. Wonderfully, deliciously sore…

 

With a cry of ecstasy Mistress hilted herself in me, and the sensation of her orgasm washing over her triggered my own. I moaned as loud as I could with a throat full of dick, my eyes rolling back in my head as pulse after pulse of hot cum shot down my throat. Just when I thought it couldn’t get any better, she pulled out until only her head was still in my mouth, one hand jerking her shaft as her her delicious cum flooded my senses. I just barely had the presence of mind to not just swallow it immediately.

 

Eventually, after a wonderfully, excruciatingly long time, my orgasm faded, leaving me twitching in the aftershocks. Mistress gazed down at me, breathing just as hard as I was as she let her cock slip from between my lips. She started to stroke my hair, murmuring, “Good girl.”

 

I made a sound to get her attention, and her eyes focused on my face. “What is it, Amy?” she asked. I smiled, then opened my mouth, showing her the cum I’d collected. Her eyes went wide at the sight, then got even wider as I closed my mouth, swallowed loudly, and opened it again, empty of cum. “Wow,” she breathed, a smile creeping onto her face. “You’re the best slut I could ever hope to have.” I all but glowed at her praise, before letting my gaze fall. She picked up on my change in mood almost instantly. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Um, Mistress,” I started hesitantly, “when you came, I, uh, kind of came as well, without your permission.”

 

“I see.” I chanced a glance up at her face, only to find her still smiling. “Well, under the circumstances, I supposed I can forgive you just this once.”

 

“Really?” I asked excitedly.

 

“Just this one time, though,” she clarified. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up and go to bed, okay?”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” I said happily as she helped me to my feet and led me to the bathroom. I had a feeling that, despite my sore throat and likely bruised lips, I would sleep as soundly as I could ever hope to in the arms of Mistress Taylor.


	8. Part Eight (Interlude: Victoria)

 

“Hey, Vicky,” Dean said when he finally answered his phone. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon.”

 

“Hi, Dean.” Victoria couldn’t help but smile as her boyfriend’s voice helped wipe away the irritation she’d felt at him taking so long to answer. “Were you busy?”

 

“I was taking my post-work shower, so if you called during that I must not have heard my phone. Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” she assured him. “I get it.”

 

“Thanks.” Both were silent for a moment, and when he spoke again his voice was serious. “Was there something you needed to talk with me about?”

 

“Um, yeah. I-” Vicky found herself cut off by a shout that clearly came from Amy, and despite how muffled it was by the walls between them certain words came through all too clearly. “Jesus fucking Christ,” she breathed, her phone slipping from her suddenly nerveless fingers to bounce on the bed beside her.

 

The sound of Dean trying to get her attention snapped her out of her stunned state, and she scrambled to retrieve her phone and bring it back to her ear. “S-sorry, Dean,” she stuttered.

 

“Oh, whew. You scared me for a moment there, Vicky. What happened?”

 

Victoria’s free hand went to her cheek, finding it hot and flushed. “Um, I…” She swallowed. “So, ah, you know how Taylor and Amy’s bedroom is, like, right across the hall from the guest bedroom?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Well, Amy just shouted something, and it startled me.”

 

“Oh. That’s all?”

 

“Well…” Vicky’s blush grew. “I, I think, despite the walls muffling it, I think I understood a few of the words she used.” Her thighs rubbed together as her imagination tried to run away on her again. “Words like ‘choke’ and ‘cocksleeve’...”

 

“... Okay, then.” Dean seemed to be at a bit of a loss for words. “So, what, does Taylor have a strapon and Amy’s blowing it?”

 

“No, they don’t have anything like that,” she replied without thinking.

 

“And how do you know that?” he asked suspiciously.

 

“W-well.” Vicky’s tongue darted out to lick her lips. “We, ah, had a bit of a conversation after you and I talked earlier. After, um…”

 

“Vicky?”

 

She shook her head. “Anyway, they don’t see the need for a strapon since Amy can just use her power on Taylor to make her grow a dick.”

 

“... How did you three get to talking about something like that?” he asked after a moment. “Seriously, I can’t see Amy doing anything but stammer and blush when a topic like that comes up in a conversation the two of you are involved in.”

 

“Well,” she said slowly, “there’s, um, a bit of a story behind that.”

 

“Oh, dear. What did you do this time?”

 

“What!? Why do you think it was my fault?” She paused for a moment. “Okay, silly question, I guess, but still, it was Taylor’s fault this time! Well, mostly her…”

 

Dean chuckled before returning to his serious tone. “So, what happened?” When I didn’t reply after a few moments, he added, “You know you can talk to me about anything, Vicky.”

 

“Um.” She took a moment to gather her courage. “So after we ended the call, I went back to the living room. When I got there, I, ah, found Amy in Taylor’s lap, and, uh, she was… moving.”

 

“... Moving how?” 

 

Vicky could feel her hand start to move away from my cheek all on its own, but she couldn’t both stop it and tell the story at the same time. “... Like she was rubbing herself on Taylor’s thigh.”

 

“... Well then.”

 

“And, um, I didn’t notice it immediately. I just walked in, saying something, then froze when I realized what was going on. Taylor just greeted me like nothing was going on, while Amy looked at me with what looked like a combination of fear and, and lust. Then her eyes, like, rolled back in her head, and she started whimpering and shuddering until Taylor had to put her arms around her to keep her from falling out of her lap.”

 

Dean didn’t say anything for a good minute. “... Wow. That… that can’t have been easy for you.”

 

“It wasn’t,” she admitted. “It was so weird and…” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “And hot.”

 

“What did you say, Vicky?”

 

“N-nothing! So, ah, once Amy had recovered she wasn’t really happy with Taylor, who was suddenly in full, sincere apology mode. After a little while, though, Amy told Taylor she forgave her and they kissed and made up.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“Yeah. It was pretty cute, honestly.” Victoria smiled at the memory. “Then, ah, you remember that wriggly purple thing I found in the guest room before we hung up?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well, I’d brought it to the living room to ask what it was, and it turns out that it’s essentially a living pair of handcuffs that Amy made and Taylor can control with her power.” She waited for Dean to respond, but he didn’t. “Anyway, I asked what it was used for, ‘cause, y’know, and Taylor used them to cuff Amy’s arms behind her back, and…” She couldn’t help but gasp when her hand closed around her breast. “It was just a pair of handcuffs, and yet, with them on, it’s like Amy became a different person! All happy to be made helpless, at Taylor’s mercy! It… it was just so…  _ hot _ !”

 

“Vicky…”

 

“It was!  _ She _ was!”

 

“Vicky, Amy’s your sister!”

 

“I, I know. I told myself that, believe me, but somehow it just made things worse! And then Taylor started playing with her a little, just grabbing one of her breasts, and Amy just let her! Hell, it looked like she was getting turned on by Taylor toying with her while I watched! And then Taylor just straight-up told me that she could do anything she wanted to Amy while she was like that! It was all I could do not to just get up and, and…” Vicky’s eyes were becoming unfocused as her breathing got deeper and faster.

 

“Vicky, are, are you masturbating?”

 

Victoria paused. “No?” She looked down at herself. “... Yes?”

 

Dean just sighed. “What happened next?”

 

Vicky’s hand resumed its movements. “S-so there I was, being an absolute paragon of restraint, when Taylor just stopped with the teasing and offered to let me have a turn playing with Amy, and I just… couldn’t help myself, I guess.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Not much, honestly. I just flew closer to her, still managing to hold onto some remnant of restraint, I guess. Then Amy looked into my eyes and told me she loved me, and the way she said it… I kind of lost it, a bit. And all I did was kiss her and grab her boob, then spread her legs apart and she started begging us to let her cum. I only touched her pussy a little before Taylor and I told her she could, and immediately she started cumming all over my fingers and passed out for a few minutes.” She let herself trail off for a bit. “After that, once Amy woke up again, the three of us just sat around talking for the rest of the day.”

 

The call went silent for a few minutes as Vicky’s fingers continued to work diligently. Finally, Dean broke the silence. “Thank you for telling me, Vicky.”

 

“W-well, we do have an agreement about this, this sort of thing,” Victoria replied, her voice starting to get a little unstable. She tried to think about her boyfriend instead of her sister, only to groan at the new mental image her efforts produced.

 

“Vicky?”

 

“Dean!” she gasped. “I, I think we need to get some handcuffs of our own!”

 

“What? Vicky, I’m not…” He trailed off, then sighed. “I’m not sure I’ll be into it, but if it’ll make you happy we can try it once.”

 

The mental image of Dean kneeling at her feet, naked and cuffed, multiplied, and her fingers sped up in their task. Then another image came to mind, and she moaned aloud. 

 

“Getting close?” he asked in an amused voice.

 

“Y-yes,” Vicky admitted. “Dean, what, what if I got Amy to give me a cock, too?”

 

Dean actually laughed. “Okay, that could be hot, I’ll admit.”

 

His words, his casual acceptance, was exactly what she needed to hear. It pushed her over the edge, and she groaned loudly as she came. All too soon, though, her orgasm faded, leaving her panting as she basked in the afterglow.

 

They went silent again, but this time it was a more comfortable silence. This time, Vicky was the one to break it. “So,” she said softly, “while I was talking to Amy and Taylor, they told me that they’re definitely going to have kids someday.”

 

“That’s nice. Adoption? Or…”

 

“Neither.” Vicky laughed softly. “The plan they told me involved Amy using her power so Taylor would be the quote-unquote ‘father’.”

 

“Huh. I didn’t know she could do anything like that.”

 

“I just told you that she can use her power to give her girlfriend a penis,” she pointed out dryly. “Is it really so far-fetched?”

 

“That’s true.” Dean laughed.

 

“Anyway, Amy pointed out that they’re too young to have kids for another few years, which’ll give them time to get married first.”

 

“Nice,” Dean said, but he was prevented from continuing by a large yawn.

 

“We should probably hang up and get some sleep.”

 

“Yeah, I guess so. Today was… a day.”

 

“Okay. Good night, Dean. I love you.”

 

“Good night. I love you, too.”

  
  


**.o.o.o.**

  
  


Morning came and found Victoria floating in her room, getting dressed without even touching the floor. Her hair was wet from a shower, but aside from that she was just too tired and uncaffinated to be her usual charming self.

 

Once she was dressed, she slowly flew to the kitchen, where she found Taylor sitting at the table, eating breakfast. She looked up as Vicky entered the room, chewing silently for a moment before swallowing. “Good morning, Vicky.”

 

“‘Morning, Taylor.”

 

“There’s sausage on the stove if you want any, and while we still don’t have coffee, there’s a pot of tea if you need it.”

 

Victoria made a face at the mention of tea but politely thanked Taylor. She grabbed a plate and a mug from a cupboard and floated over to serve herself, taking a moment to look out the window above the stove. The sun was just peeking over the distant trees, illuminating the wide, grassy yard outside and the fields of wildflowers beyond. “Where’s Amy?” she asked. “Is she sleeping in?”

 

“Nope, quite the opposite, actually,” Taylor replied. “She was pretty energetic this morning, so I sent her outside to work some of it out of her system.”

 

“What’s she doing?”

 

“Running.”

 

“Like you do?”

 

“Not quite.”

 

Vicky started to ask for an explanation, only for her mind to blank out for a bit as Amy dashed by outside, screaming and laughing as she went. “... Why is she naked?”

 

“Well,” Taylor began, sounding less than concerned, “sometimes she just does it like that. It’s not like anyone is watching, aside from you.”

 

Vicky blushed. “Okay, but-” She was cut off again as some… _ thing _ lumbered past the window, fast enough that the only impressions she got of it were Big, Squirming, and Green. “What the hell was that!?”

 

“Encouragement.”

 

“What.” Vicky turned to glare at the back of Taylor’s head. “No, seriously.”

 

Taylor just sighed. “Fine. It’s a tentacle monster. Amy made it. It usually just lives in our pool and keeps it clean, though sometimes, when we have a little cookout, I’ll use it to flip the burgers and stuff while we cuddle.” She sipped her tea. “Stop looking at me like that. I have complete control over it. Amy loves it when she gets to do this. I’m not about to let her get hurt.”

 

Vicky stared at Taylor some more before sighing and going back to serving herself. 

 

“Ah.” She looked back at Taylor. “She tripped.”

 

Vicky resolutely did not look out the window. She did not need to know how it’d feel to watch whatever scene was playing out with her sister. There was already too many complicated feeling swimming around inside her from yesterday. With filled plate and mug of tea in hand, she floated over to the table to sit down and focus on eating.


	9. Part Nine

 

I don’t know what I tripped over, only that I was shrieking as I suddenly tumbled to the soft grass. The impact left me stunned for a moment, and by the time I’d recovered enough to urge myself to get up and continue running, a shadow had fallen over me. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder at the van-sized mass of tentacles bearing down on me.

 

I suppressed a grin of anticipation, since it wouldn’t really fit the game Taylor and I were playing, and instead affected a look of fear. Of course, it probably ended up mixing with the lust I was feeling, but, well, I wasn’t exactly a professional actor or anything. “P-please,” I said as I tried, and failed, to stop myself from wiggling my rear enticingly. “Please, don’t!”

 

The monster, of course, said nothing, as I hadn’t granted it the capacity to speak when making it. Instead, it merely slowed to a stop very close to me. Seeing an opportunity to tease Taylor further I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees and started to crawl away as fast as I could. Of course, my escape attempt ended with a yelp as a tentacle wrapped around my ankle and dragged me back towards it. Soon tentacles had wrapped around my other limbs and my waist, effectively leaving me delightfully pinned. One more wrapped around my head, covering my eyes and completely immobilizing me.

 

I whimpered as the tip of the tentacle started to trace my lips, and I couldn’t stop my tongue from darting out to taste it. It was already starting to produce its lubricant, the flavor of which burst across my tongue. So heady and sexual, and yet so different from Taylor’s juices. When I’d designed the monster I’d wanted to include an aphrodisiac in its secretions, but Taylor had vetoed the idea, and after all the times we’d played this particular game I had come to the conclusion that they probably would’ve been a bit much. The feeling of being restrained by a creature so much stronger than myself, leaving me helpless as it ravished my body, was more than enough to get me dripping all on its own.

 

_ Hmm, maybe I should offer to give Taylor some retractable tentacles of her ow- _

 

My thoughts were interrupted by the tentacle forcing itself between my lips, tearing a moan from me as its heady flavor assaulted my senses. I did my best to suck on it and lick it all over, but even that was derailed as what felt like dozens of additional tentacles descended upon me, caressing and smearing their juices over practically every exposed inch of my skin. All thoughts were chased from my head as they touched and teased me, leaving my breathing ragged even before they dipped between my legs.

 

My poor pussy was teased and tormented and deprived of penetration for far too long, leaving me a whimpering wreck in its grasp. Then, they drew away and all the other tentacles went still, and I almost screamed around my tentacle gag. I knew, somewhere in my mind, what was going on, but the rest of me had sunk so deep, so quickly, into the role of being a submissive, needy toy for teasing tentacles that I couldn’t even think anymore. I squirmed futilely in its grasp, desperate for stimulation of any kind.

 

Suddenly, something was poking at the sopping entrance to my pussy, and I almost cried out in joy. My eyes rolled back in my head beneath my blindfold when it suddenly, forcefully speared into me, stretching my walls so very wonderfully with its girth. I clenched around the intruder, moaning wantonly.

 

Unfortunately it remained still for the moment, but I didn’t have long to whimper before I felt another tentacle slip between my asscheeks to tease the little rosebud between them. It was much gentler than its fellow in its efforts to gain entrance, slowly but steadily increasing the pressure until the little ring of muscle surrendered and allowed it to slip in. I tensed at the pulse of pain, then relaxed as the tentacles secretions soothed the hurt. The tentacle continued its unhurried penetration until, after what felt like hours, it came to rest deep within me.

 

I felt so very full, all three of my holes filled with thick, meaty tentacles. After giving me a moment to adjust they started thrusting into me, each moving at a slightly different speed. My tongue got worn out with all the licking it was doing, so instead of trying to pleasure the tentacle in my mouth I just let it fuck my face.

 

My body shuddered continuously with the force of their thrusts, driving my arousal ever higher. I felt so small and helpless in its grasp, a little plaything, a set of holes for it to toy with, to fuck, to violate at its leisure. Everything urged me onward towards the edge of ecstasy, and I ran towards it as fast as I could. I ran and ran and ran, until suddenly I was over the edge, falling, falling, falling.

 

I thrashed as much as my body was allowed to as I came, my joyous screams muffled by the tentacle in my mouth. Stars flashed before my eyes as the monster wrung me like a dish towel for every drop of pleasure it could squeeze from my flesh.

 

I don’t know how long my orgasm left me insensate to the world, just that, when I did, eventually, return to rationality, I was hanging limply in the monster’s grasp, its tentacles having gone still. The tentacles in my pussy and ass slowly began to withdraw from me, making me whimper as they rubbed against my sensitive walls. Then, they were out, and I felt so very empty without them.

 

The third tentacle was slipped out of my mouth, and one by one each of the tentacles holding me released their grasp. I squinted against the sudden light and tried to push myself upright, only to find that I lacked the strength to do so. Apparently sensing my plight, the monster, with a gentleness that didn’t seem to suit it, rolled me over onto my back and picked me up, cradling me like a precious but fragile treasure as it started.

 

I let my eyes close as it carried me off, and once I’d regained some measure of my strength I used it to snuggle in a little closer. “Love you, Taylor,” I murmured.

 

The tentacle monster, of course, couldn’t respond, but the tendril that delicately brushed a lock of hair away from my face made me smile anyway.

  
  


**.o.o.o.**

  
  


I was mostly recovered by the time the monster brought me to the outdoor shower near the pool, but even so I didn’t turn down its silent offer of assistance. It didn’t exactly have a skeleton to worry about, so it was easy for it to squeeze about half of its bulk into the stall after me.

 

With its help, the shower proved to be quite luxurious. Warm water cascading down upon my body, and countless tentacles either helping me get clean or giving me a wonderful massage. The whole endeavor likely lasted far longer than it needed to, but once it was over I felt refreshed, rejuvenated, and relaxed. God, I loved my girlfriend.

 

The monster squished its way out of the stall after that, and as I retrieved a robe to put on I watched it slip into the pool. Once I was dressed I made my way back to the house. Something told me I’d be greeted by a freshly-cooked breakfast when I got there.


	10. Part Ten

 

“Hi, Amy,” Taylor said with a smile from where she stood at the stove as I entered the kitchen. “I’ll have your breakfast ready soon.”

 

“Thanks, honey.” I moved in to give her a quick kiss before pouring myself a mug of tea. I took a seat at the table across from Victoria and gave her a happy smile that didn’t go away even as I sipped my drink to determine how much honey it needed. “Good morning, Vicky. Did you sleep well?”

 

She gave me a small smile in return. “Yeah, I did.” She looked down at her mostly-cleared plate and poked at some of the remaining food with her fork. “So, ah, I… kinda saw you, earlier.”

 

I blushed a little, but I didn’t freeze up like I expected. “What did you see?”

 

“Well, I saw you running, naked, out there, and then I saw something, some creature, chasing you. I… didn’t exactly watch after that, once Taylor told me you weren’t in any danger.”

 

“Ah.” I took a moment to stir some honey into my tea, then took a sip. Perfection. “So, that ‘creature’, as you put it, is the Mark Two version of the Karen series of amphibious multi-purpose drones, though we tend to just call it ‘the tentacle monster’. Well, I say ‘series’, but it’s the only one of its kind.”

 

“Okay,” my sister said slowly, drawing out the word. “Why is it called the ‘Karen series’, and what happened to the Mark One?”

 

“Because reasons. As for your other question…” I shuddered as memories arose unbidden before I banished them once more. “We don’t talk about the Mark One.”

 

Vicky gave me an odd look. “So why do you have a tentacle monster in the first place?”

 

I paused. “You know, I actually don’t remember why I initially started the project.” Shrugging, I continued, “Whatever the reason, it’s more than repaid the investment of time and effort I put into it. Like, there’s all the things Taylor can have it do, but I also learned quite a lot while making and fiddling with it.” I turned to regard my girlfriend fondly, first undressing her with my eyes and then doing the same with her skin to reveal the work of art she was inside to my mind’s eye. “It helped me figure out how best to improve Taylor’s musculature.”

 

“I still think you could’ve left them their normal color,” Taylor interjected with a laugh.

 

“Making them teal was completely necessary. That’s my story and I’m sticking to it.” I was smiling as I turned back to Victoria, only for my smile to fade a little at her wide-eyed stare. “Vicky?”

 

“You…” Her gaze slid from me to Taylor. “Amy changed your muscles?”

 

“She did,” Taylor replied cautiously. “Why?”

 

“How much of your body has she changed, exactly?”

 

I met Taylor’s eyes. “Most of her,” I admitted. “I managed to make her muscles better in practically every way, but that meant I had to improve her bones, too, and her ligaments, and so on. After that, it just made sense to do stuff like put armor around her organs and major blood vessels, and make most of her organs smaller and more efficient so I could fit in redundancies, and put better cushioning around the inside of her skull, and… Well, you get the picture. Some things like her brain and such, though, I haven’t even touched, nor do I plan to.”

 

“Every change Amy’s made, she made sure that I knew every detail about before I gave her my permission to apply them,” Taylor added. “I might not look entirely human on the inside anymore, but I don’t regret any of it.” She smiled. “If anything, I see it as a sign of how much Amy loves and worries about me, how much she wants to keep me safe.”

 

We looked back at Vicky, who still looked kind of weirded out, but calmer. “Okay.” She looked down at her mug of tea as if wishing it was filled with something stronger. “Okay. I won’t say I don’t find the idea of getting your body modified to that extent disturbing and kind of creepy, but I guess I understand the reasoning behind it, sort of?”

 

“You didn’t freak out when I talked about giving Taylor a dick,” I pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but that’s just one small thing.” She rubbed her face with her hands. “You know, I was actually kind of wanting to ask if you’d mind giving me a dick of my own, but now… Maybe once I’ve calmed down some.”

 

“Okay,” I said as Taylor put a plate of food in front of me. I leaned up to kiss her again, before turning back to my sister. “I guess that means you don’t want to see the lab, then?”

 

Her fingers parted so she could look at me. “You have a lab?”

  
  


**.o.o.o.**

  
  


“So over here we have the chickens,” Taylor said as the three of us approached a fair-sized pen that had been built near the house. Inside, a trio of the feathery critters clucked curiously as they watched us approach. “They’re more-or-less baseline, though with Amy and me here they’re almost always healthy, and they don’t get mites or anything like that.”

 

I had gotten dressed once I’d finished breakfast, and we were giving Vicky a bit of a tour of the place that would eventually lead to the lab.

 

The chickens got closer to the door to the pen as Taylor went up to it, but once she opened it and ducked inside they squatted submissively. “Why are they doing that?” Vicky murmured to me.

 

I shrugged. “They think she’s the boss. Chickens are just like that.”

 

Taylor placed a small, metal bowl of leftovers from last night on the ground, and once she left they laid into the food as if I hadn’t given them some feed a little over an hour ago. I glanced over at Vicky to find her looking a little disturbed again. “Vicky?”

 

“... Didn’t that meal contain chicken?” she asked slowly.

 

“It did.” I paused. “Look, to them it’s just meat, and they like meat. It’s honestly kind of funny, in an admittedly weird way.” Vicky gave me a look but let the topic drop.

 

We continued on, and soon came across the couple dozen beehives we had, arranged in neat rows. Each was abuzz with activity as the fuzzy little girls flew to and from the fields of wildflowers. “Wow,” Vicky breathed as we paused to let her take in the sight. “You’ve gotten a lot more since the last time I visited. And they’re all…”

 

“All controlled by me, yes,” Taylor said. “We got the new ones after Amy made a specialized bug to help with extracting the honey the bees don’t need. It’s much faster and not nearly as messy as getting it by hand was, and much cheaper than shelling out for a machine to do the extracting.”

 

“Wow,” Vicky said again. “So, like, I know that you’d never let them sting us, and I’ve got my forcefield to protect me anyway, but even so, this many bees is kind of intimidating.” Her gaze wandered. “What’s that one for?” she asked, pointing at a hive situated a bit away from the rest and painted a different color.

 

“That’s a bit of an experiment,” I replied. “They’re bees that I modified in a number of little ways. Their honey is better than what the regular bees produce, but until they and their products are given the go-ahead by the relevant government bodies we can’t sell what they make.” I rolled my eyes. “They’re taking forever to get back to us, though.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Seriously, the things we could produce with them…” I sighed. “Ah, well. Next up is the lab.”

 

I turned to start heading there, only to pause at the sight of a flower seemingly flying towards us in an admittedly somewhat unsteady manner. When it got close enough, I saw that it was being carried by a number of bees working in concert, holding tight to the stem. They came to a stop in front of my sister, hovering there until she hesitantly took it. “Oh. Um, thank you?”

 

I arched an eyebrow at Taylor, who only shrugged and grinned.

 

A few minutes later, with the flower safely tucked behind Vicky’s ear, we reached the barn. The inside was more or less what one might expect of a barn, if notably cleaner and devoid of hay. Large, dark shapes occupied the handful of stables along part of one wall, though, the only sign that it wasn’t just a normal barn. Well, that and the huge metal hatch in the floor.

 

“So,” Vicky started conversationally. “This is your lab?”

 

I shook my head. “No, the lab’s downstairs.” We went over to a door in one of the walls which, once opened, revealed a well-lit stairwell spiralling down. In silence we descended, and soon we came to a door, which opened into the lab proper.

 

“... Why do you have an underground lair?” Vicky asked as she looked around. This part of the lab was a room just a little smaller than the barn above, with white walls, floor, and ceiling. Various pieces of equipment were scattered around the room, mostly intended to keep things I was working on or had completed alive while I wasn’t there. Large, dark, insectile limbs were attached to the ceiling at various points and were currently folded up against it, out of the way.

 

“It’s not a lair,” I pouted. “That’s a villain thing. I told you, it’s a lab!”

 

“Alright, geez. Just, how’d you get the money for something like this?”

 

“The PRT and Protectorate pay really well for spider silk, especially since we’re the only source of it, and being able to make and use special bugs to do the excavation cut down on the costs a bit.” Taylor paused in her explanation. “What did happen to the digger bugs, anyway?”

 

“Some of them were used as biomass for the tentacle monster, others as biomass for other things,” I replied.

 

“Ah, that’s right.”

 

“Sorry, I’m still hung up a little on the logistics of this,” Vicky interjected, before she noticed a couple labcoat-clad figures with long black hair. “And who’re they?”

 

The two looked over their shoulders at us in perfect, mirrored unison, revealing that their faces were identical to Taylor’s. “They’re assistants and test subjects,” I explained. “They-”

 

“Wait.” Vicky’s head whipped around to look at me with horror. “You, you’ve been performing experiments on people?” She started to back away from me.

 

“No, I haven’t,” I replied with a roll of my eyes. “They’re just bodies I made from scratch. They don’t even have brains, just something that allows Taylor to control them. Yes, I use my power on them occasionally to make sure that, say, certain alterations I think of for Taylor will actually work like I want them to. I’m not about to do anything to my girlfriend that I’m not completely certain won’t hurt her, okay?”

 

“Um, okay.” Vicky shot them a dubious look, but she stopped backing away. “It’s still creepy.”

 

I sighed. “Maybe. It’s also the least ethically-dubious option I could come up with.”

 

“It’s me they’re based off of, and I say they’re fine,” Taylor said as she walked over to slip into the little changing booth off to the side, one of the assistants going in after her to assist, pulling the privacy curtain closed behind them.

 

“If you say so.” Vicky looked at the curtain, then back at me. “What’s she doing?”

 

“Well, since we’re here, we might as well show you the costume I made for her.” I grinned toothily. “How do you feel about the phrase ‘living power armor’?”


End file.
